


The Tale of Hilda: Lunar Blade

by great_fairy_fi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_fairy_fi/pseuds/great_fairy_fi
Summary: Ravio discovers a blade hidden within the Dark Woods. After realizing this blade is to be used by a hero to save Lorule, he, along with his newly acquainted companion, set off to find the legendary hero.





	1. 1

Ravio found it quite eerie being in the Dark Woods. The wind whistling in his ears made him shiver, and the strange noises of leaves crackling and night owls hooting caused him to look around like a timid weasel. As much as he would have loved not to be there, he knew this was the fastest possible route to Lorule Town. He needed to sell his weapons to people who'd use them. While he wasn't a very brave boy, he wanted to do as much as he could to help Lorule in its time of need. Recently, strange dreams about the kingdom falling have been troubling his sleep. After having the same bad dream for weeks, he knew it was a sign for him to do something about it. So naturally he decided to do what he did best: sell weapons. Surely a hero will rise against the evil after buying all of his nifty items. And after the evil is defeated, he could use the rupees he received to buy a nice cozy house.

"Oh jeez, this sure is a lot of work just to get some rupees!" Ravio thought. He looked at his companion Sheerow who was fast asleep on his shoulder. "I could really use a break right now..." He was very tired from walking for so long. He was hungry, too, so he decided to give himself a walking break and have a snack. Placing his bag on the ground, he reached inside, "I know I put food in here somewhere. Grr, come on, where'd it go?" His hand scavenged through the sack hastily until it finally found the crisp red apple he packed. With a relaxed sigh, he sat himself down under a tree and moved his rabbit hood back so he could enjoy his late night snack.

Before he bit down into the juicy delight of his apple, Ravio saw something glowing from the corner of his eye. "Ah?" His mouth closed and he placed the apple back in his bag for later. Then, he looked behind him and saw in the distance a faint red hue shining through the trees. "Waaah!" He jumped back onto his feet and tapped Sheerow rapidly on his back. "Sheerow, wake up! Look! Look!" he whispered loudly. The small bird slowly opened its eyes. It took him a moment, but he soon fluttered up from Ravio's shoulder and circled around his head. Ravio was too frozen in shock to move.

The bird hovered and examined the light. He didn't know what the it was, so he decided to get a closer look. He looked at Ravio, then the light multiple times as if he were hinting at something. "What?! You want me to go over there?! It's probably a big monster! No way!" Ravio shook his head and crossed his arms. "I'm not going!" Sheerow's wings drooped. He, out of spite, zoomed over towards the red light that flooded through the trees. "Sheerow!" He waved his arms for his companion to come back. He didn't want to go anywhere near the red glow. But if Sheerow got hurt, Ravio wouldn't know what to do with himself for staying behind. After putting his hood back on, he took a deep breath, rolled back his shoulders, and followed his friend. He passed the set of trees, and saw no monster. Instead, he saw a path that looked as if it hasn't been used in ages. He couldn't see Sheerow anywhere, so he started to grow extremely nervous. "Sheerow? Helloooo? Ya there little buddy?" The forest seemed to get denser as he continued down the barren pathway. He gulped and cowered as the light grew brighter. He braced for a terrifying monster to be at the end of the light, but when he arrived, he let out an extremely drawn out sigh of relief.

In the distance was Sheerow hovering around the object that emit the ominous glow. "A sword?" It seemed ancient, for it was veiled with rust and scratches. The glowing gem of the blade seemed to be the only thing that was not blanketed with moss. Ravio felt as if he was getting drawn in by the mysterious and oddly beautiful weapon. He walked up the wobbling, uneven, and severed steps to stand in front of the blade. Upon close observation, the sword looked even older than it had looked from afar. This blade was most definitely abandoned for over thousands of years. However, there was only one thought that kept looming around his mind as he inspected the ancient blade. Was it... Valuable? "Jeez, I bet this thing is worth a ton of rupees! If I can sell this sword to a hero-I'd clean it first, of course-we'll... We'll be rich!" He couldn't help but feel proud of himself for this extraordinary find. He felt like the luckiest boy in Lorule. Visions of him swimming in a sea of rupees and living in a grand home fluttered through his imagination.

He rubbed his hands together, and gradually started to creep his hands onto the hilt of the blade. Immediately, there was a burst of energy that went through his body that caused him to fall back in shock. He yelped and landed on his rump, confused as to what happened. "Ow... What was that?" Were there thorns on the grip? It couldn't be magic, could it? No, surely not. If it were a magical blade, monsters would have already taken it. Getting back onto his feet, he patted off the dirt from his butt and crossed his arms. Sheerow hovered next to Ravio's ear and cawed in a humorous manner.

"It just shocked me! Didn't you see? Don't laugh at me!" He puffed his rosy cheeks and stuck his nose in the air. He furrowed his brows and placed his hands on his hip, "I swear to Lolia that I WILL get this sword!" Popping his knuckles, he held in a deep breath and grabbed onto the hilt. The surge of energy seemed to go through his entire body and weakening him, but he was too stubborn to let go. Sweat traced down his face and dripped onto the stone ground. He could feel the blade start to pull up. "Just... a little. longer-" Suddenly, there was a pulse of energy from his entire body, and then a blinding light. Everything went dark.

He stood, not moving even the slightest inch. He couldn't see anything. Was this his end? Was he drawn to a cursed blade made as a trap for humans? But then he opened his eyes. "Oh!" He exclaimed after looking around. "Whew! I thought I was a goner!" He gave himself a cheeky grin and looked at the sword. He brought it close to his face to look at what he'd need to do to make the blade more appealing to a customer, "This thing's gonna need some polishing and whetting up, but I'm sure someone will-" The sword started to glow red once again. "What's going on?! What's happening?!" Moving the blade farther from his face, he stared in awe as the blade seemed to be de-aging. The moss that blanketed the metal shrank, and the vines withered away. Further more, the marks and scratches on the blade seemed to be fixing themselves. Once the sword seemed to be done, he cautiously brought it closer. "... Well, the sword is surprisingly a lot lighter now." He sighed in relief. "I think it's done." He looked around for Sheerow who was cowering behind Ravio's hood. "It's all good now! Hopefully."

Then, he glanced back at the marvelous sword and tilted his head. "Do you hear that? It sounds like it coming from... No way! I can hear the blade ringing!" He moved the blade and heard the pleasing shing. It was then he looked to Sheerow with a smug grin. Ravio lifted the sword and swung it rapidly. Once he stopped, Ravio was left dizzy, but still amazed with the satisfying sounds the sword made when swung. He fell to his butt again and dropped the sword. "That was awesome." He looked to his friend, who was fluttering in panic. "What's wrong? Was that too cool for you?" Sheerow shook his head and directed Ravio to turn around. "Oh dear Lolia..." After screeching from shock, he scooted back away from the scene.

Mysteriously, the gem began to pulse and make chimes. Then, like a flare, light shot out. But it was no ordinary light. This light had turned around and headed straight back down as if it were a shooting star. Ravio didn't have the time to respond. The meteor of light was already aiming right at him and coming at impressive speed. He waited for a crash, but nothing happened. There was absolutely no sound of impact. He looked and saw what he hoped to be a miracle. "A girl?!" He stood back up and fixed his posture. "I didn't know that sword had a whole person in there!" Awkwardly, he waited to see if she would react.

The girl, after stretching her limbs that hadn't been used for centuries, gave Ravio a face as sour as an old glass of milk. Planting her feet on the ground, she spoke. "Yeah, well, swinging around a sword like that isn't very nice, even if there isn't a spirit in there!" She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "You must not be very skilled with using weapons, obviously." The spirit was visibly annoyed by his careless and blatant misuse of the sword she resided in. She patted the dust off of her dress and clasped her hands together. Her legs were kept very close together as she tried to keep a graceful and heavenly form.

"Right, sorry. I didn't know swords didn't like being swung around." He hunched over and rubbed his hands. His find was either the best or worst thing to have happened to him. After all, the girl didn't seem to like him even though they had just met. He cleared his throat, "Uhh, well. My name is Ravio. What's yours?"

"Hm? Ravio? What a funny name!" And a funny hat, too. Introducing herself, She raised her arms extravagantly. "My name is Lu: the spirit of Lorule's Lunar Blade. I am the most divine creation of the goddess herself!" And yet she has been nothing more than a rusted artifact to the eyes of travelers passing by.

"Really?" Ravio asked. "I didn't know the goddess Lolia made a sword!" This was fascinating news to him, but it wasn't very pleasing for Lu to hear those words.

At his response, she gawked as if she were offended in the worst manner possible. "How could you not know who I am? Surely the people of Lorule passed on the tale of how the goddess sent a divine blade for a hero to wield into battle! Me!" Her brows were furrowed so tightly it looked as if it were being pulled by a string. If she were to get any angrier, steam would blow from her small pointed ears.

"Sorry, no. But I do now!" It was an attempt to be optimistic. Lu huffed and shook her head. She had been sitting in the forest for a dreadfully extensive period of time, and her first confrontation with a human was some imbecile who didn't even know the legend of the ancient hero. She calmed herself down, finally, after realizing he was probably just a kid who was not attentive to Lorule's history. "Hate to break it short, but I really need to get a move on-"

"Huh? Where do you think you're going?" She saw Ravio packing the sword into his ridiculously massive bag. "Hey! I'm not coming with you! Take that out of the bag right now!" She panicked.

"Well, I need to get this sword to Lorule Town! I'm gonna sell it to a knight. I need rupees, you know?" He seemed to think it was going to work, but the spirit quickly blocked him.

"No, no, no! You can't do that!" she exclaimed wildly. "What are you, crazy?!"

With an annoyed snort he crossed his arms. "Why not?"

"Don't you know? Lolia made that blade for the legendary hero! Only he will be able to defeat the evils in Lorule! Not some rinky dink guard!" It seemed like common sense to her, but after being lonely and bored for thousands of years, the people might not have known much about that anymore.

"Oh! Really? Well, in that case I'll just have to find him. Maybe I can charge a bit extra."

This boy was quite a nuisance, in truth. "... How do you plan on finding the hero anyway? The hero is the only one able to use the sword. Do you plan on handing it to everyone in town?"

Ravio pursed his lips, "Uhh... Well I just might have to." He looked ahead and then to Sheerow, who was hiding in Ravio's hat the entire time. Sheerow looked at Ravio, who had a strange look in his eye. The bird knew what that meant: Ravio had an idea. It was easy to tell when Ravio would have an idea. After rubbing his chin, he'd look up with bright wide eyes and slowly start to grin at himself. Then, he'd hit his fist in his other hand. "That's it!" he exclaimed, "I got it!"

Confused, Lu asked, "What do you mean by 'I got it?'" She had a bad feeling about his idea.

"The best idea ever!" He looked to Sheerow, "This'll be easy to get a quick buck!"

"What'll be easy to get a quick buck?"

"I'll 'ave everyone in a line and pay to see if they can pick it up!"

Lu cringed at the idea of the blade getting touched by anyone other than the hero. "Well, what if they CAN pick it up? I thought you were going to sell it for an expensive price."

"... Uh, well... I- hmm, I guess yer right. But it's still worth a shot. Five rupees per try!" Something about his idea was off to Lu. She couldn't think of Why, though.

With a loud Hmph, she agreed to go with his idea. "Only because I doubt anyone there will be able to do it."

Ravio's face turned rosy with glee. "Wow, really? You won't regret it! We'll get a ton 'a business!" Bolting through the forest, he realized his new companion wasn't keeping up that well. "What's takin' ya so long?" The spirit, now beside him, asked if he could get the sword from his sack. When he did, she immediately went back inside.

"You can attach me to your belt. There's no way I'm gonna be floating around beside you the entire time. It's way too tiring." Her voice had a metallic echo after she went back inside the blade.

"B-but you just woke up." He and Sheerow glanced at each other out of confusion.

"That doesn't matter! Do you have any idea how much it takes to project yourself after not doing it for over hundreds of years?" She didn't get a response. "Thought so."

"Anyway... Let's get a move on. Lorule town is only a few hours away if we go as the crow flies!" Ravio hummed as he marched along the path. Heading to town, he could only think of one thing: the rupees he was going to get. Surely, he thought to himself, this was going to be a big success.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravio attempts to use his new artifact to make a quick buck, but the odds go against him once a neighboring guard decides to check out what is going on in Lorule Town Central Square.

"Come one, come all! The party's only startin'!" he advertised. He had cupped his hands around his mouth when he spoke to grab everyone's attention. To his surprise, he had actually formed a small crowd around his attraction. "Behold an ancient blade! This weapon was made thousands of years ago for a hero to save Lorule from monsters by the goddess herself!" There were gasps and whispers. "No one knows who the hero will be. Not even me! Step right up and see if you're the legendary hero!" He leaned on his makeshift sign that read '5 Rupees per try.' Gradually, There were people lining up to lift this mysterious goddess blade.

A tall, burly man with a long, dark beard was first. "Five rupees? Hmm." He handed Ravio his blue gem and reached to grab the hilt of the blade. When he had a firm grasp, he soon realized he couldn't even lift it; it was far too heavy. "Jeez, kid! How much does this sword weigh?"

Ravio tapped his chin, "I dunno, really. As I implied earlier, the sword kinda chooses who can pick it up." Sheerow, who was now perched on the box for rupees, chirped in agreement.

"That's bogus. Hmph, what a waste of my rupees!" he complained in a rough grumble. As he walked off, the cycle repeated. As Ravio gained rupees, his customers grew more and more aggravated with his cheap game.

"It's rigged," they claimed. "What a waste!" they shouted. "This is not fair," they whined. And yet, they kept paying to try again. Ravio was not affected by anyone complaining about his money-making scheme, for he was already succeeding. He kept handing the rupees to his little bird companion, who then tossed them into the box.

"Oh boy! Sheerow, I didn't think it would go this well," he whispered. The two laughed to themselves in accomplishment.

Inevitably the ruckus in central Lorule Town was noticed by one of the guards. "Oi!" Shoving his way through the crowd, he demanded to know what was going on. Instantly, their fingers all pointed to Ravio, and they claimed he was cheating everyone out of their money. A thief is what they called him. "Is that so? Well, boy, that money better be going to Lorule, because there's no way you're gonna be buyin' nothin' in them cells!"

"Waah! Wait, no! This is no cheap game, sir!" He begged the guard to let him explain himself. "It's a magic sword! It was made to save Lorule!"

The guard grabbed Ravio by the sleeve, "Oh hush it up ya little weasel. There ain't no magic in that there blade." After reaching to grab the 'magic' sword, he felt a wave of resistance as if his hand and the handle were of the same poles on a magnet, pushing away from each other. This perplexed the guard, and, out of sheer aggravation, forced his hand to grab the sword. An electric shock went through his entire body. "Argh!" He yelped as he tumbled to the cobblestone streets. His grip was no longer on Ravio's arm; instead, it was on his own. "What in the goddesses' names d'ya do to that sword, boy?!"

"Nothin' I swear it!"

Grumbling, he stood back up. "You're comin' with me, kid. And grab your pesky weapon, too!" Only able to nod, Ravio lifted the sword timidly but with graceful ease, and he followed after the guard. The citizens booed, hissed, and snarled as Ravio doddered through. Oh, how humiliating it was! While cowering beside the guard, he glanced at his sword. Why did Lu electrocute the guard? Was it funny to her? As if the spirit had somehow read his mind, she flashed her gem quickly to suffice for a wink.

Ravio smirked to himself but soon was filled with worry once again. Where was this guard taking him? Was he going to be in a prison much worse than the one in the town? "Dear Silvora, have mercy on poor Ravio." His gaze fell upon his feet the entire walk, but when he decided to look up, he was all of a sudden approaching the grand Lorule Castle. "Woah..."

"Keep walkin'!"

"Yes'ir!" Ravio stumbled. In his stomach were butterflies from unease. However, the guard headed not to the luxurious interior of the palace. Instead, he headed to the right and down a dank staircase into a prison. And it was a crude and smelly one at that. It seemed his speculation was correct. The amount of disappointment he felt was unbelievable. For a split moment, he had thought he would be going inside of a royal palace. What a silly thing to think! He was directed towards a cell, but then turned around and towards a big chest.

"Put that sword in there! I don't want you to be tryin' to use it in that cell." He crossed his arms and stood impatiently. Ravio grabbed the blade from his belt. "Actually," the guard added on, "Put that whole bag in there." The kid might have had more magic items.

Ravio groaned and glanced at Sheerow. "Looks like we're gonna be relaxin' here for a while." He, wincing, put everything in the box. Though he felt nearly twenty pounds lighter without the massive sack, it felt very empty without it. During his moment of grief from the separation, he was snatched from his spot and tossed into the cell. Ravio yelped, rubbing the side of his head, "Yowch! What's the big deal, guy?"

"Hush that trap," he ordered. He held up a birdcage. "I'm putting that thing in here."

"Hey, hey, hey! Sheerow didn't do anything! He doesn't need that!" Ravio waved his hands frantically as the bird flew up towards the ceiling.

The guard didn't seem amused. He, while being watched in silence by the few other prisoners, made wacky attempts to catch the bird. His attempts made many, including Ravio, burst into fits of laughter. "You think this is funny?" he asked. "If I hear another giggle outta any of yas," he finally got a grip on Sheerow and tossed him in the cage, "You ain't never gonna hear the end of it!" Ravio covered his mouth after gasping. The guard left with the birdcage.

"Sheerow!" He bit his fingers. What was he to do? He paced around the cell in panic. "I-I'm no criminal! I didn't do anything!" He ran his hands through his hair, "By Deloru! What am I to do? I hope Sheerow is alright." He sat on the floor, which seemed to not be swept. He felt something oddly sticky under his fingers, so he swiped his hand up from the floor. "Ew!" he exclaimed. He consciously looked around, noticing he was being annoyed looks from all of the other prisoners, "Sorry..." He glanced at the chest at the very front of the room. "Poor Lu," he thought, "She must feel so claustrophobic in there with all of those weapons in that small box."

After staring, he noticed a light protruding from the keyhole of the box. "Lu?" Was it really her? He crawled to the side of his cell closest to the chest. It was! A small orb of light glittered out from the chest and morphed into the same girl he met in the woods. Gasps were heard all throughout the prison. Ravio jolted back up, "Lu! Over here!" He danced in glee as she drifted over. She hovered in front of his door with her arms crossed in disappointment.

"Your little plan didn't work." She snarkily stated.

"Yeah yeah, I know." It technically did, he thought. He still got money, but who was he to argue? "But you're gonna get me outta here, right?"

With a loud 'hmm,' she tapped her chin. "Don't know! I don't want to help a criminal after all."

"I'm not a criminal!" He pouted, "C'mon, please? I just want you to get the key!" She turned her head and agreed reluctantly. "Yes! Thank you!" He watched as she went to search for the key. "Wait! Get Sheerow, too!" Lu gave him a thumbs up, turning the corner. When she returned with his feathered companion, Ravio was relieved, "Oh Sheerow, I was so worried about you!" He patted the bird on the head. Then, standing straight, he ordered for her to unlock the door. "... What's wrong?"

"It doesn't fit." She shrugged, "I must have grabbed the wrong one. I bet it might open that chest over there." Ravio didn't believe that this was an accident. 'How rude of her!' he thought. After she freed the weapon from the old chest, Ravio's jealousy began to show with how he refused to look when she showed him the sword was free. "Hey!" she snapped her fingers. "This isn't a time to work up an attitude with me! I did help your bird friend, after all! If you are just going to be all grumpy, I'm not gonna let you out! The bird and I will go look for the hero ourselves."

Although he didn't want to admit it, she was right. He was far beyond content with knowing Sheerow was safe. "Let's at least try to get him out of this. It must be awful in there, huh Sheerow?" Sheerow chirped. "You poor little thing!"

"How do we do that? I didn't see the key for the door of the birdcage." Suddenly, a light went off in her head. She handed the cage to Ravio, grabbing onto two of the thin bronze bars. "Hold on tightly." With the minimal effort it took, she bent the cage open enough for Sheerow to finally liberate himself. "Now that your friend's free, I'm gonna go grab your bag from that chest. I almost forgot about that thing."

Ravio looked to Sheerow, "Hey, buddy, did you happen to see a key where you were?" The bird nodded. "Really? Where?! ... Oh, that's not good. Can you still get it? ... No? Well, I guess it would be hard to get it without being noticed- YOWCH!" His gargantuan sack was dropped directly onto his foot. "Lu! That thing's got weapons in there! You nearly broke my toes!"

Her concern was not evident. "Whoopsies." Her focus was only on picking back up the Lunar Blade and dusting it off. It was now settled under her arm. "Well, I think I better try to help you out now."

"Why don't you just pull my door open? Like how you did with Sheerow's cage!" He received a sneer in response.

"Are you crazy?" Her arms flew up into the air. "These bars are far too dense! And look at all of the rust and mold! No!" She shuddered. The spirit handed Ravio the sword so she could fade through the bars. "Though, there is a window up there..." She tapped her chin. "I might be able to toss you up so you can climb out."

"Oh! A great idea," a big grin cracked his face. When she lifted him, he was tossed up into the air. "WOAH-" He landed on the ground with a loud thump. "I wasn't ready." They tried once again, but Ravio couldn't seem to grab onto the sill. "Argh! D'ya think you can carry me up there?"

"You know that thing's over ten feet above us, right?"

"Yeah, but it will be much easier than trying to throw me!" He crossed his arms. "Come on. I just need to grab onto the window sill." Besides, she did promise to help him out.

"Whatever, but you better not ever mention this!" She had him jump onto her back, and when he did, they headed up to the window. "Hurry! Grab onto the window sill!"

He stretched out his arm. "Hurgh- just a lil closer- Got it!" Lu had let him go, and he attempted to lift himself up. His legs kicked from under him. His sweat started to pour down his face. His arms were weakening, and he could barely lift himself up until he finally managed to swing a leg up. "Phew..." He looked down. That would have been a horrific fall, but surely Lu would have caught him. "Now, Lu, if you could grab my bag and the sword, we can head on out!" She handed him the sword, and he crawled his way out onto the grass. He cheered, "Oh, boy! It's so fresh out here!" He kissed the ground but only to regret it immediately. Sheerow soon fluttered beside him. Waiting for Lu, he sat up and looked into the window. "Need any help?"

"I got it!" She claimed as she struggled to fit the weapon bag through. "Just need to use a bit more force and it'll pop right out."

"Careful! There's some really expensive stuff in there!" He grabbed onto it and tried to pull it out. It was a quick motion, but they finally pulled it through. The bag landed right on top of Ravio, sending him down with yet another loud thump. Lu was flung a few feet behind him, rolling on the ground. "Oof!" he rubbed his head. "Woah..." He stood, "Where are we?"

Lu examined their new scenery as she got back up. "It looks to me," she darted her head around, "that we are in some sort of garden. A big one to say the least." The garden had walls of grand rose bushes and statues of elegant figures. The garden was like a maze: it was hard to navigate through the complex twists and turns. Mindlessly wandering their way around, the sound of marching froze the two in place. Lu lifted herself up to see over the hedge only to hide back behind the wall. "There's guards marching in here!"

"SHHH!" Ravio repeatedly placed his finger over his mouth. "They'll hear you!" Peering from behind the wall, he spotted a guard making rounds in the garden. Gritting his teeth, he cowered back behind the wall. Sheerow planted himself on Ravio's shoulder. He groaned and complained in a whisper. "Oh, this stinks. How do we get out of here now?"

Lu shrugged, "How should I know?"

"Ugh!" Ravio just kept glancing at the guard, who was now marching out of sight. Sheerow, glancing at the guard himself, tweeted advice. "... You're right. It's only one guard! Perhaps sneaking around him won't be so bad." To this, Sheerow chirped a song in determination.

However, Lu, unfortunately, decided to rain on their parade. "Sorry to break it to you," she directed their attention to the left, "But there's definitely more than one guard here."

"Drats!" He snapped. Just to think he felt brave enough to even attempt to sneak around. Ravio's ears drooped in disappointment, but something in him clicked. "Ya know what? Sheerow's still right. We shouldn't just sit around." He looked both ways.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Nope!" He bolted out as soon as the two guards were out of sight.

"Oh, the nerve!" Lu and Sheerow were vigilant as they sped after Ravio. Then, as soon as Ravio felt it was safe, he panted like a dog. His hands were placed on his knees and he was bent over a moat. "What were you thinking?! You could have gotten us all caught, and I woulda been all locked up in a box again!"

"But we didn't. C'mon, that was like the coolest thing I've done today! Cut me some slack, would ya?" He stretched his back and smacked his lips. "It was totally worth it." To cool down, he sat down at the edge of the moat and, after taking off his shoes, placed his feet in the water. "Ah, so refreshing!" Lying back in the grass, he felt completely at ease. That was until he made the sudden realization. "Lu," he asked, "where's my weapon bag?"

"Your what?"

"My weapon bag! You know... The one that we had trouble bringing over."

She crossed her arms and gave him a cross look, "Hey! You were the one that had it last!" She looked back at the maze. It must have still been in there. Ravio slapped his hands onto his face.

"Oh, this can't be happening!"

"Uh, Ravio?"

"Those weapons are so valuable!"

"Ravio?"

"I was going to get rich!"

"Ravio!" Lu bonked him upside his head.

"Ow!" He sat up, "What?"

"Is your bag really light brown?"

"Well, it looks white to me, but I've been told it's brown." He bit at his nail.

"Does it have the same rupee thing on it like your sash?"

"Mhm! It sure does!" He gave a big grin.

"Well, I think it's being confiscated." She pointed to a guard heading inside of the castle with his sack.

"No, stop!" He quickly got up to hustle after the guard with the Lunar Blade. His fury was evident as his face was boiling. Clouds of steam puffed through his nose every time he snorted. "That's mine!"

Lu grabbed Ravio by his wrist. "You're an idiot!" she mocked. Fortunately, Sheerow noticed an open, unguarded door across the moat. Ravio and Lu glanced at each other before nodding. They were going to get his bag back.


End file.
